minion_warfarefandomcom-20200213-history
Chomper
Chomper is a playable Minion in Minion Warfare. He serves as the melee brawler of the Minion Team. His main attack is the Wallop, a powerful punch attack. He is also able to chomp opponents to cause opponents, roll forward with Chomper Charge, or Burrow into the ground to move around undetected. Its Shockbot rival is Mac. Character Bio Backstory "Chomper was born/built/discovered (however Chompers are created) in the small burg of Minionville, on the southside of the Minion Kingdom. He grew up as your average several-hundred pound, metallic, black sphere monster until one fateful day, when he discovered the two loves of his life: competitive eating and rock music. He and some friends started a garage band called 'Twisted Minion'. At their first gig, he made a name for himself by playing a record 17-hour-long drum solo. After the band disbanded, he joined the Minion Corps, where he entertains troops overseas." Stats *'Height:' 4'10" *'Weight:' 635lbs *'Likes:' Food, Rock and Roll *'Dislikes:' Being hungry, Classical music *'Relationships:' None, but he DOES love food *'Fears:' Opening the fridge, only to find it empty *'Skills:' Eating contests, Punching faces Abilities Basic Attacks *'Wallop': Chomper punches forward, sending opposing soldiers flying backwards. *'Chomp': Chomper's other basic ability. It is a bite forward, dealing considerable damage to Shockbots facing him, and is an instant kill when Chomper attacks from behind or directly under the robot. After eating a Shockbot, Chomper is unable to move quickly or attack, and is vulnerable until it swallows what it is chewing. Special Abilities *'Chomper Charge': Chomper pulls his arms and legs into his spherical body and rolls forward in a straight line at high speeds. This attack can not be steered or redirected once launched. This move takes 15 seconds to recharge. *'Burrow': Chomper burrows underground to cover a large distance quickly, or to ambush Shockbots. Pressing the Yellow Button while underneath a Shockbot will cause Chomper to burst from the ground, instantly killing the opponent. Variants *Char Chomper *Chill Chomper *El Chompacabra Upgrades Brass Knuckles Increases the damage output of Wallop Tongue Extension Chomper can perform an instant-kill Chomp from behind from farther away. Dental Danger Increases the damage output of Chomp from the front Strategies As Chomper Chomper has the ability to instantly kill Shockbots by eating them, and those Shockbots are unrevivable, which helps in Minions and Mechs. Due to Chomper's vulnerability while eating, it is not adviced to eat a Shockbot in the middle of a pack without a tactic. Perhaps the best course of action you can do is to pick off a single Shockbot that is a lone straggler, or working on something away from their team. With Chomper Chompers are not particularly designed to be team players, although if you find one eating a Shockbot that is not alone, you can cover the Chomper, and kill its companion to prevent the Chomper from dying. Against Chomper Chompers can be really dangerous, as they are able to vanquish you in one hit. A lone Chomper eating a Shockbot is an easy vanquish, as even with their elevated health, they cannot strike back. When confronting Chomper, be quick in deciding whether to flee or to fight. Customization Hats #Carrot Spikes #Frog Do #Pretty Kitty #Big Looter #Big Fin #Commotion Causer #Piranha #Shwee Shwee Doh #Candy Spikes #Chompa Pet Uniques (Teeth) #Chompacabra Fangs #Wooden Chompers #Cavity Chompers #Golden Teeth #Buck Chompers Trivia *In this game, Chomper has a metallic punk mohawk and spiked collars, but does not sport these in any other Goop game. *Chomper sports a large metallic Mohawk in this game. This actually serves a purpose: making it possible to see Chomper while he is burrowing. *Chomper, in the rest of the series, is not actually capable of burrowing. *Chomper's Shockbot counterpart is Mac. *Due to being the team's brawler, none of Chomper's attacks require ammunition or reloading. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Minion Category:Classes Category:Chomper